


The War Room- Prince & Servant AU

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: Prince Eddy has been tempted by that little servant for far too long. Calling him to a private meeting, the Prince orders his servant to...make things up to him.





	The War Room- Prince & Servant AU

He was tense. Had been for days. And it was all that little servant's fault.

He first noticed it when he caught sight of him working in the ballroom, on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He looked tired, his hair held back in a bandanna instead of his normal hat, and had leaned back to take a breath and wipe at his face. The Prince had been walking by on an escort to the war room, to discuss what might be done about the military, when seeing the young man had stopped him dead in his tracks, his escort moving on further and continuing to babble on about something or other. When questioned, the Prince just sneered at him, told him to mind his business, and moved on.

Ever since then, it was like that servant boy was just lurking and waiting for him. He was in the kitchen one moment, drying dishes with an apron on over his uniform, then the next he was dusting books in the library, his eyes soft and peaceful among the books.

The Prince couldn’t escape him.

Sitting on the edge of his desk and fuming, Prince Eddy gritted his teeth. Something had to be done. Something needed to change, and if he had to use his Princely powers to do so...then he’d just have to do it.

-

He was tired. Had been for days. And it...wasn’t entirely all his employer’s fault.

Sure, he had been doing a little bit more work than was considered normal. All he was actually asked to do was assist in the kitchen, dust the palace from top to bottom, and supervise the other servants, but with the thoughts occupying his head he had all but begged for more work. Idle hands being the devil’s playthings and all that. First it was dishes, then dusting every book in the library (his secret favorite task, what with the books being so...silent and full of knowledge), then it was scrubbing the entire ballroom floor on his hands and knees. 

Unfortunately, this was the Prince’s palace after all, and where else would the Prince be expected to be than his own palace… so Eddward was forced to see the object of his impure thoughts no matter where he worked. The kitchen, the library (though admittedly this one was less often)...and even when he was scrubbing the floors he would swear he felt those eyes on him, though he dare not check. If he met those beautiful eyes of his with his own for just one moment...who knows what he’d do. And he needed this job desperately. He couldn’t afford to lose it.

Tucking his duster into the pocket of his half-apron, Dee began to head down the stairs toward the servant’s quarters, a small yawn drifting across his face. Better stifle that, lest one of the other servants see and accuse him of slacking.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his ears perked up at the sound of the alert bell coming from the main servant office. After a moment of some questions and hushed whispering, the head of the team poked his head out, glanced at Dee, and beckoned him into the office with one hand. 

As Dee stepped into the office, he saw the light illuminated above the war room label, meaning the call had come from that room. That could either be very good news...or very bad.

-

After discussing what their monarch wanted, and being thoroughly dressed down by his superior for overworking himself, Dee slowly headed up the stairs, clutching his apron in one hand. The prince had called...for him specifically. To come to the war room, without his apron but otherwise in uniform. He hadn’t said why, or even what type of task was ahead of him. He was only to head to the council room, alone.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Dee swallowed as he headed down the hall toward the double doors at the back. Butterflies were threatening to tear his stomach to pieces, and not just because he had been called to an unknown task. He was going to be...alone. With his prince. The person who had occupied his mind ever since he took on this job. What was he going to think of him? And why had he asked for him personally?

All his answers lay behind that pair of double doors, and Dee had to bring himself to knock.

As soon as he did, he heard the unmistakable raspy voice answer him, with almost no hesitation. “Yeah, come in.”

Dee obediently pushed the door open and stepped into the council room, greeted by the sight of the Prince, his Prince, sitting on top of the large desk with one foot dangling. At seeing Dee, he gave him a smirk, then gestured with one finger. “Close the door and lock it behind you.”

Trying to hide his surprise, Dee did as he was told, turning the large lock with a clack. Immediately, he turned to face the Prince again, clasping his hands in front of him with the apron held between them. Eddy watched him do all this, leaning on one hand. 

There was silence in the room for a moment, Dee looking at Eddy expectantly and Eddy returning the gaze with just a smirk of his own. After only a small moment, the Prince spoke.

“I bet you’re wondering why I called you up here.”

“Yes Prince.”

“You don’t have -any- idea?”

Dee paused. “Should I, Prince?”

Eddy snorted at that, leaning back on his other hand. “Come on. I know you’ve been doing this on purpose.”

Oh no. He was going to get fired, he knew it.

“Doing what, Prince? I can’t think of anything I’ve been doing wrong…” murmured Dee, wringing his apron in his hands.

“Wrong? Nah, nothing wrong…”

At that, the Prince was suddenly on his feet, walking toward Dee. “No, you’ve just been teasing me. You’ve been doing stuff where you know I’ll be. Showing off.”

This made Dee’s face turn bright red, and he swore he could feel his knees knocking together. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb. I saw you cleaning the ballroom floor. You knew what you were doing. Did you think I wouldn’t see?”

Oh goodness what was he insinuating...Dee opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Prince.

“No, you knew I’d see. I see how you wear your uniform tighter than the others. How you clean on your hands and knees. And even how you like it in the library because it’s quiet. I see what you do…”

At this, Eddy was almost nose to nose with Dee, the little servant pressed up against the wall right by the door and looking down at him with sweat dripping down his face. Eddy just stared at him, then slowly his mouth curved into a sly smile, and he raised a hand to stroke some of the sweat off of Dee’s cheek.

His next sentence was spoken in a hoarse whisper.

“And I love it.”

A thrill went down Dee’s spine, and he gasped a small sigh of relief, putting a hand to his chest. Before he could even speak, Eddy was continuing, laying a hand on the wall next to Dee’s body.

“I’ve seen it all. I’ve noticed it. Damn it, I needed more of it. You were just acting too innocent, and not actually coming to me about it, or being more forward than that. So y’know what? I took things into my own hands.”

Dee was breathless, just staring at the Prince as he spoke. His palms were sweaty, his stomach in knots, and his knees felt like they would give out at any moment. He had dreamed of an encounter like this with his Prince (and more often than not woken up with tangled bedsheets and his hand between his knees), and now it was finally happening and he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

Swallowing hard, Dee finally managed to make himself speak, trembling slightly. “I...I’m not sure if I should apologize, Prince E-Eddy…”

Eddy snorted a laugh, standing back and folding his arms over his chest. “No, you should. You’ve been teasing me, and judging by your face, you got the same feelings?” This last was framed like a question, a small flash of curiosity drifting across his face as he looked at his servant. Dee could only nod, making the Prince grin in happiness and plant his hands on his hips. “I knew it. You wanna make this up to me?”

Letting out a small shuddery sigh, Dee nodded, reaching up a shaky hand to hold his hat tighter on his head. “Oh, yes, I would be h-honored.”

At that, Eddy simply turned and walked back to the desk, hopping up and leaning back on his hands. Looking at Dee with a devilish grin, he nodded his head for him to come closer. Dee scrambled over, standing at a safe distance from his monarch. Raising an eyebrow, Eddy just looked at him. 

“You really want to make this up to me, mm?”

Dee just nodded, his hands clasped in front of him.

“Then get on your knees.”

Startled, Dee just looked at him, unsure of what he wanted. “Uhm…excuse me?”

Eddy just smirked. “What did I say? On your knees. You want to make it up to me, don’t you?” His hand darted to the front of his trousers, cupping himself as a big mischievous grin flashed across his face. “Then you gotta really make it up to me.”

Edd’s face completely turned red, his jaw dropping. Was the Prince asking...what he thought he was asking? 

As if hearing his thoughts, Eddy let go of himself and pointed to the floor. “On your knees. Or don’t you want to…?”

Dee couldn’t move fast enough. Immediately, he tossed his apron to the floor and kneeled down on it, immediately leaning forward and working open the fastener of Eddy’s trousers. Leaning back on his hands, Eddy watched him with a big grin on his face, his eyes twinkling as Dee quickly undid his pants and pulled at them. The two shifted, Dee easing his trousers and shorts down to Eddy’s knees. Keeping his eyes down, he waited until both of them were settled before lifting his gaze to look at his Prince. 

His Prince. There and...unclothed in front of him. A hot, red flush spreading across his face, he looked up at Eddy as the Prince chuckled. “Like what you see? They don’t call me Prince just cause of the title, you know.”

This made Dee giggle to himself, scooting forward just a bit. “Yes, Prince…”

Eddy smirked and rested on one hand, the other reaching out to rest on top of Dee’s head. “Well?” 

Obediently (and not-so-secretly eagerly), Dee leaned forward and grasped the base of Eddy’s length, closing his eyes as he drew his tongue up the side. Eddy grunted in approval, keeping his hand on Dee’s head and gently playing with his hair as Dee finally took him into his mouth.

The sounds Eddy made as Dee lapped out his tongue and softly bobbed his head served only to encourage him, a small smile spreading across his face. Eddy finally closed his eyes and let his head lean back a bit, grunting under his breath.

Dee leaned up higher on his knees to take him more fully into his mouth, panting softly through his nose. As he slowly pulled his head back, Eddy’s hips gave a twitch and the Prince grunted loudly, making Dee actually crack a smile and go back in to lick up the side of his shaft, the hand holding his base working up and down ever so slightly.

Oh, those sounds. As much as Eddy was enjoying it, Dee was also enjoying himself. It was just as he had dreamed, if not better, with the taste of him on his tongue. Shifting his own hips, Dee was painfully aware of his own excitement, but refused to let himself even think about it. His Prince was all that mattered.

Forcing his eyes open, Eddy looked down at Dee, panting softly with a big grin on his face. “You...enjoyin’ yourself?”

“Mm.” Answered the servant, pulling back slowly with his tongue out of his mouth. “Ahh...yes, Prince…”

Eyeing him, the Prince smirked, running his hand through his own hair and pulling his crown off. Setting it on the table, he smirked. “Take care of yourself too.”

Dee blinked, wiping his mouth a bit on one wrist. “...Prince?”

Eddy nodded at the bulge in Dee’s pants, one eyebrow raised. “Take care of yourself.”

Dee’s face flushed and his hands darted to cover his shame, looking away. “Oh, my apologies Prince…”

Eddy rolled his eyes and sat up a bit more, frowning. “You think I’m upset at you? Quit. Get over here.” He reached a hand out and laid a hand on Dee’s head, pulling him back over.

Understanding, Dee whimpered and fumbled with his trousers as he darted out his tongue to lap at Eddy’s length again, pulling himself free after a moment and immediately wrapping a hand around himself as he wrapped the other around the base of Eddy. Taking him into his mouth again, he bobbed his head and moved his hand at the same time, moaning softly and closing his eyes.

Eddy watched him, pressing his hand against Dee’s head and biting his lip. Watching his servant do as he asked, and enjoy himself while he did it, was enough to send chills down his spine and even amplify the amazing feeling of that mouth. Grunting, he leaned forward to watch him, his hips twitching a bit. 

Dee whimpered after a few moments, tensing up and rising up on his knees. Grinning breathlessly, Eddy grunted and slid his hand down to Dee’s neck. “That’s it. Don’t you stop.” 

With a soft groan, Dee sped up both the bobbing of his head and the movement of his hand, his hips beginning to unconsciously rock back and forth. Eddy growled, stroking Dee’s skin with his thumb. “Not yet. C’mon.”

Dee whimpered in pleasure and lapped out his tongue almost desperately, panting and rolling his hips against his hand. Eddy hissed, closing his eyes and leaning back on both hands as he suddenly came, his hips bucking. Dee pulled back with his jaw dropped and tongue gently lolling, dripping as he himself came not a moment later. 

Panting loudly, Eddy finally forced his eyes open and looked down at Dee, a satisfied grin spreading across his face as he saw his faithful servant kneeling there dripping and flushed. Dee slowly peeled his eyes open after a long moment, looking up at his Prince with a dizzy smile on his face.

“I think you deserve a promotion,” the Prince finally mumbled, his eyes glittering. “Personal servant. My chambers, every night. Yes?”

Panting, Dee slowly pulled his tongue into his mouth, nodding once. “...Yes, my Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Reminder that this AU is created by friends of mine, I just like to write and play in it!


End file.
